Clubbing
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Naruto gets lost in a club, dances to fav song, Sasuke shows up dances with him. Confessions are made and kissing. SasuNaru Yaoi. better than it sounds, i suck at summeries. my second fanfic. rr no flames be gentle


AOS

AOS!16: o boy school as got me busy.

Naurto: school is only good for pranks

Sasuke (comes in all wet): u should know.

Naruto (backs up slowly): hehe…..Sor-sorry Sasuke. It was meant for Granny Tsunade

Sasuke: YOU are in sooo much trouble.

Both take off

AOS16 (sighs): I do not own Naruto. If I did most of the male characters would be mine and Sakura would be gone.

First Song: Deftones - Change (In The House Of Flies)

Second Song: Combichrist - get your body beat

Clubbing

Our favorite blonde hyper-active-knucklehead-ninja squeezed his way through the crowded club. He had shown up with Kiba and Shino and he somehow lost them in the dancing crowd. Sweat rolled down his face and his black skin tight skull t-shirt made him itch and his baggy orange cargoes made him want to take them off and the chains thumbed against his legs. Finally he gave up on finding his way out when one of his favorite songs began to play. The lights dimmed to almost pitch black and several sets of red and purple lights light up.

I watched you change

Into a fly

I looked away

You were on fire

I watched a change in you

It's like you never had wings

Now you feel so alive

I've watched you change

Naruto's mind wandered away from his current situation only to be lost in the melody of the music as the haunting tunes thrummed through his body and into his soul. He ran his hands through his spiky golden hair and he closed his blue eyes. The lithe body swayed in time the melody and even though the bodies around him crowded closer he didn't mind.

I took you home

Set you on the glass

I pulled off your wings

Then I laughed

I watched a change in you

It's like you never had wings

Now you feel so alive

I've watched you change

It's like you never had wings

For some reason or another he wished that Sasuke was there with him. Naruto loved clubbing, it was the one thing he could do to act like his true self and let his actions go without thought. Ever since the Uchiha bastard had come back from Sound, the Uchiha seemed to be more distant than before and every time Sasuke ignored him his heart broke even more.

I look at the cross

Then I look away

give you the gun

blow me away

I watched a change in you

It's like you never had wings

Now you feel so alive

I've watched you change

During the blondes dancing a raven haired, pale skinned, dark eyed boy leaned against the wall in boredom. The bodies around him began to get on his nerves and the unwanted stares started to piss him off. It was the first and last time he ever took advice from Kakashi on what to wear to clubs. A fish net shirt hugged his torso like a second shin and his torn up black cargoes hung low on his hips. Yep definitely the LAST time.

You feel alive

You feel alive

You feel alive

I've watched you change

It's like you never had wings

You Changed

You Changed

You Changed

Just as the Sasuke decided it was time to leave he spotted a yellow blob amongst he dancing bodies. A smirked formed his lips as he watch Naruto dancing to the song being played and found that he liked the song if Naruto was dancing to it. Plan forming in his head the last Uchiha made his way over to the blond kitsune.

Just as the song ended and the blonde thought it good to find his friends, he found himself trapped as a pair of pale arms came around him and trapped his arms to his sides. He tensed and panic flared. He was in a dark club, lost without his friends, he had no weapons and he was caught by a stranger. The rush of warm breath ghosted over his ear and he shivered at the oddly pleasant sensation.

"You owe me a dance." The stranger whispered. He flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of blonde's ear and smirked as he gave a gasp of pleasure.

Naruto relaxed as he recognized Sasuke's voice and turned around to face the raven boy. Tan arms came up to rest on the Uchiha's shoulders as he gave a sexy grin in return. Blue eyes sparkled, happy that Sasuke was talking to him.

"If you wanted one all you had to do was ask, teme," the blonde laughed. "Actually I'm glad you came and asked, I was getting bored by myself."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Their bodies move together as the next song came in on a strong beat that allowed their movements to become strong, edgy and wild.

Trick your crank to set the score  
Can you take the pain at all?  
I try to understand you girl  
Glad you got to earn it  
Fuck it up and let it go

Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow

As they danced and the lyrics went to their heads both their movements caused their bodies to move closer to where it almost seemed as if they were one. The moves became edgy and both lost sense of time till it was focused on just the two of them.

Doesn't matter what you say  
Never understood at all  
Don't give a fuck what people say  
Glad your piece is just for show  
Rape it, snake it, don't let go

Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow  
Get your body beat  
Let your blood flow

Get your body be-at

Both of them breathed heavily as they tried to regain their breath. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the nearest exit and out to the cold night air. They walked down the deserted street hand in hand. A large tree came into view and they sat under it together and Naruto leaned his head against the taller boys' shoulder.

"Sasuke, when you came back from Sound, you've been ignoring me. Why?" Even though the blonds face was blank, Sasuke could hear the tears in his voice and he sighed.

"When I was there for three years I never stopped thinking about you. After a while I began to wonder if you moved on and if you had found some one special." Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's blonde locks absently as he talked. "At first I was devastated at the thought of you being with someone else but then I thought that if that person could make you happy then I'd stay away from you and that happiness."

"You idiot." Naruto stood up and faced the still sitting Uchiha. "You are so _stupid_. Why do you think I chased after you for three years.? Because it was fun? A thrill? Something to pass the time?" The older boy stood up during the younger boys ranting. "The only reason I did it was because I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. You left for power elsewhere, when your source of power was here all along and you couldn't see that." Tears fell from blue eyes.

"Dope," Sasuke reached his hand out to the blond and laid his hand against his scarred cheek.

"Everyone knows true power comes from protecting, cherishing and loving your precious ones. You are my precious one, the only way I became stronger."

Sasuke whipped the tears from the tan face and smiled gently at the blond. He brought his face closer to the others, when Naruto made no sign of moving Sasuke pressed his lips to soft pink ones. Naruto pressed back and Sasuke ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Accepting the unasked question, Naruto opened his mouth and the raven wasted no time intruding. He traced every part of his lover's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance and within moments Sasuke won. Unfortunately the need for won out and they moved apart.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. Don't ever leave me again." Naruto pressed his face against the others chest.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki, and I won't ever leave you. I promise." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blond and let a contented smile light his face and he closed his eyes in finally having the one thing he always wanted.

Owari

AOS16: R&R. oh and do you want a sequel and should I make it and mpreg?


End file.
